Hari-hari yang Melelahkan
by Arata Mirai
Summary: Asap mengepul yang keluar dari restoran kecil itu melayang-layang dengan jahil.../"Tapi, Naru, yang ini beda, lho."/Tidak boleh, terlalu banyak malam ini./"Ke sana saja bagaimana?"/"Ooh, jadi maksudmu aku harus diet, iya?"/For 4 Love-Shots Event/YuTa/Marriage Life/Chap 3


Disclaimer: Naruto adalah karya dari Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

For 4 Love-Shots Event

YuTa/Marriage Life/Chap 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HARI-HARI YANG MELELAHKAN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

ASAP MENGEPUL yang keluar dari restoran kecil itu melayang-layang dengan jahil, terbang ke sana ke mari, lalu menggelitik dengan nakal wanita berpipi tembam, berambut pink, yang tengah melangkah berduaan bersama seorang lelaki pirang jabrik berkaus putih polos. Wanitanya tersenyum lepas. Lelakinya semakin was-was. Pandangan si wanita menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jelas. Sana _lho,_ _Yank._ Ini lebih enak. Si lelakinya tak setuju. Ooh, tidak, jangan lagi, kamu _'kan_ sudah merasakannya lebih dari tiga kali malam ini.

"Tapi, Naru, yang ini beda, _lho_." Sakura tersenyum, berharap. Telunjuknya mengarah ke tulisan besar di depan resto. Ada huruf "D" ada huruf "N". "Pasti ada diskon, kamu tidak perlu kawatir dengan tabunganmu, _kok_."

"Ta-tapi, Sakura _-chan_." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Tidak boleh, terlalu banyak untuk malam ini. Kesehatanmu bisa terancam, _lho_. Ingat apa kata Mama. Naruto kemudian menunjuk pilihan lain. "Ke sana saja bagaimana, Sakura _-chan_? Aku dengar ada teh ya-ng bagus." Naruto berkata hati-hati, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Tak sadar kalau mata sang wanita menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Ooh, jadi maksudmu aku harus diet, iya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu."

"Katakan saja kalau aku sekarang gendut, jelek, enggak menarik. Katakan saja kalau kamu tak lagi suka padaku, Naruto. Jangan bertele-tele! Katakan saja kalau kamu mau meninggalkanku. Pergi dariku. Kamu tega sekali, ya."

Eee…

Naruto cepat-cepat memeluk Sakura hati-hati. Bukan begitu _kok_ , _Yank_. Aku bukan ingin berkata begitu. Naru tidak akan pernah ninggalin Saku, _kok_. Naru _'kan_ Sayang sama Saku. Cinta sama Saku. Jadi Naruto akan selalu berada di samping Sakura.

"Bohong!"

"Eee… aku enggak bohong, _kok."_

"Lalu kenapa Naruto jahat?"

"Ja-hat?"

"Lalu kenapa Naru jahat sama Saku? Kenapa Naruto tidak suka Sakura masuk ke sana? Kenapa Naruto malah ingin Sakura pergi jauh dari hal yang Naruto suka."

Eee… itu, _'kan_ … bukan… Naruto nyengir kaku. Mendesah sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengalah juga.

"Oke, oke, deh. Kita masuk ke sana yuk. Tapi habis ini nggak boleh lagi, ya."

Luar biasa. Sakura seketika mengangguk dengan riang, tanpa peduli dengan Naruto yang menggeleng kepala pasrah oleh tingkah lakunya.

Pasangan dengan warna rambut cerah yang ramai menenangkan itu pun masuk ke dalam resto. Mulanya si wanita memesan dua, tetapi si lelaki bilang dia sudah tidak kuasa. Jadi akhirnya hanya satu yang tersaji di meja. Porsi buwesaaar…! Pelayan lelaki yang ramah berwajah lucu tak henti-hentinya menggoda mereka, dengan berkata: si wanitanya sungguh cantik sekali, beruntung lelaki yang menjadi suaminya, dan juga bicara: si lelaki begitu baik, ah andai semua lelaki seperti itu, tidak akan ada wanita yang menderita. Pasti anak mereka nanti akan jadi orang yang hebat. Pasti, keduanya akan terus langgeng untuk selamanya. Selamanya-lamanya berdua. Selamanya bersama menghabiskan sisa usia yang ada. Ketika pelayan itu pergi, pipi keduanya masih saja memerah merona.

Se-be-nar-nya juga, ada hal yang tak kalah seru dari pada ini, _lho_. Hm… itu terjadi kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu. Bermulai di pagi, awal-awal musim semi dengan bunga berwarna-warni yang indah di sana sini.

Naruto menguap, seperti biasa. Bangun tidur, mengucek-ucek matanya ia melangkah pelan ke kamar mandi. Di dalam, ia mendengar suara aneh yang yang asalnya dari halaman belakang. Naruto heran, setelah selesai menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, ia melangkah pelan ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

Adalah istrinya yang sedang bermain-main dengan… sebuah layang-layang.

Eh…?

Naruto bergegas. Bertanya-tanya, kok bisa _'sih_?

"Sakura _-chan_ , bahaya."

"Bahaya apanya _'sih_ , Naru?"

Layangan itu terbang tinggi sekali. Warnanya hijau tua, dan sedikit warna putih di beberapa bagian, punya buntut yang berkibar-kibar di sisi bawahnya. Siapa _'sih_ yang bisa-bisanya memberikan layang-layang itu ke Sakura? Naruto mendekat ke istrinya, berbisik: _Yaaank,_ siniin layang-layangnya ya, aku jagain, _kok._ Tapi istrinya itu malah menghiraukannya. Pura-pura tidak dengar. Wanita berambut pink itu juga sesumbar: layang-layangnya bagus, _'kan,_ Naru. Bisa terbang tinggi sekali. Bebas. Lepas. Serasa tak memiliki beban. Serasa tak memiliki masalah.

"Tapi bahaya, Sakura- _chan."_

"Enggak papa. Saku akan hati-hati, _kok_."

Baru saja bicara begitu, Sakura sudah melangkah pergi. Naruto semakin tidak mengerti maunya apa saat istrinya itu malah bilang dengan kedipan, Naruto pasti cemburu sama layang-layang, ya. Bilang aja deh. Siapa juga _'sih_ yang cemburu? Naruto tidak mengaku. Tapi ia ' _kan_ memang tidak cemburu. Naruto itu malah was-was ketika Sakura memainkan layang-layang di trotoar jalan. Aduh, bilang ingin pergi ke lapangan lagi. Tiba-tiba, layangan itu berputar-putar sendiri. Naruto seketika gelinjangan, cepat-cepat ia mendekap Sakura karena istrinya itu mulai bergerak-gerak menuju ke tengah jalan.

Dan muka Naruto seketika memerah.

"Sakura _-chan_ , sudah kubilang itu bahaya! Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa padamu? Bagaimana jika nanti kau terluka." Naruto membawa istrinya itu kembali ke rumah. Melupakan layang-layang yang terbang jauh membawa benang tersangkut ke ranting-ranting pohon. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa _'sih_ maumu. Cukup dengan ramen yang banyak! Cukup dengan tingkah yang aneh, permintaan yang konyol, tetapi jangan mencelakai diri sendiri, Sakura-chaaan."

"Ma-mafkan aku, Naruto…"

"Ah, sudahlah."

Naruto menatap ke luar jendela. Ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sakura bertindak seceroboh itu. Ketika akhirnya emosinya perlahan mulai mereda, ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati istrinya itu sedang menangis. Eeeh… aduh, ga-wat! Bagi Naruto, lebih mending melihat Sakura yang marah-marah deh, dari pada melihat Sakura yang sedih. Naruto tidak mau. Naruto segera mendekat dan juga meminta maaf, bilang: tadi itu aku terlalu emosi. Maafin aku ya, _Yank_.

Sayangnya kali ini Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah. Wanita itu juga berkata: sepertinya Saku memang tidak baik untuk Naru. Sepertinya Saku sudah terlalu kelewatan. Sakura berniat kembali ke rumah Mama.

"Tidak boleh."

"Biarkan saja, Naru. Biarkan saja Sakura pergi."

Naruto berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan kamar mereka. Enggak boleh, _Yank_. Apa jadinya jika kamu pergi? Hidup Naru tidak akan sama tanpa Saku. Saku tahu, kita itu seperti sepasang sepatu. Tidak boleh berpisah. Karena kalau terpisah, jalan kita pasti akan tidak tentu arah.

"Tapi, Naruto…"

Naruto menempatkan telunjukkan di depan bibir istrinya.

"Sssstt… Sakura- _chan…."_

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir istrinya. Ia menciumnya.

"Maafkan aku, ya."

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum simpul. Iya, iya, Saku maafin, kok. Lalu, "Jadi Saku boleh main layang-layang lagi?"

"A-apa?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng. Tidak, tetap tidak boleh. Ini bukan masalah sepele, _Yank_. Ini masalah serius. Naru tidak mau Saku kenapa-napa. Naruto bisa melihat istrinya yang menunduk kecewa. Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri, berpikir, kadang-kadang Sakura bisa menjadi orang yang keras kepala, karenanya ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sedetik. Ah, iya! Naruto mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya ide, Sakura _-chan_."

Ide yang Naruto sebut itu adalah: jadi Naruto yang akan menerbangkan layang-layang, sementara Sakura memegang tangan Naruto. Sakura setuju, meskipun akhirnya terpaksa berulangkali mengomel karena layang-layang yang diterbangkan oleh Naruto selalu berputar-putar tidak karuan.

Kadang-kadang, Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri kenapa ketika Sakura mengandung, Sakura menjadi manja begini? Ia kerap berpikir agar Sakura tidak mengandung lagi. Tidak. Itu pikiran bodoh. Naruto mengusirnya jauh-jauh. Tapi, bagaimana nanti jika istrinya itu malah lebih manja dari kehamilan yang ini?

"Mungkin itu karena kehamilan yang pertama." Kata bos Naruto, Kakashi _-san_. Suatu ketika.

"Apa hubungannya?"

Kakashi _-san_ mengangkat bahu. Ia juga tidak tidak tahu. Ia belum menikah. Ia _'kan_ hanya menduga-duga. Kalau Naruto mau percaya, silahkan. Kalau tidak? Ya tidaklah mengapa.

Tetapi anehnya setelah dipikir-pikir dan diingat-ingat tingkah manja Sakura itu cuma terjadi ketika Naruto ada di rumah, atau ketika mereka sedang jalan berdua.

Hanya sekali _'sih_. Dua minggu yang lalu. Tingkah manja Sakura lebih dari biasanya, kelewat batas. Naruto bangun, tetapi Sakura belum. Naruto sarapan, Sakura baru beranjak ke kamar mandi. Naruto akan berangkat ke kantor, Sakura memanggilnya tiba-tiba, dan bilang: Nonton yuk, _Yank._

"Nanti ya, Sakura _-chan."_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Tidak mau. Pokoknya sekarang. Tapi bioskopnya aja belum buka. Naruto balas menatapnya teduh agar mengerti. Kita ' _kan_ bisa menunggu di kafe, _Yank._ Sakura tidak mau mengalah. Akhirnya hanya desau napas tanda menyerah yang bisa lelaki itu kata.

Entah suatu kebetulan atau bagaimana. Di kafe, Sakura melihat gadis berambut pirang dengan mata ruby yang dulu ditemuinya.

"I-itu, Naruto, gadis aneh yang aku ceritain waktu itu."

Naruto menoleh. Ekspresi terkejutnya ternyata malah lebih dari yang diberikan Sakura.

"Itu Karin, sepupuku, Sakura _-chan_!" Lelaki pirang itu berseru. Tak menyangka.

Keduanya berpandangan dengan heran. Lebih keheranan lagi ketika dibelakang gadis itu berjalan sesosok lelaki yang mereka kenal. Sa-su-ke! Naruto dan Sakura tanpa pikir panjang mengikuti mereka. Ketika Sasuke dan Karin berhenti di suatu butik, Naruto dan Sakura segera mendekati. Dan mereka berdua memberondong pertanyaan pada dua orang yang mereka kenal itu. Kenapa, berduaan—rambut berubah pirang—tidak berangkat kerja—bisa ada di Konoha? Dijawab, mantan pacar—biar modis—bukan apa-apa—bukan apa-apa, _kok._

Naruto seketika curiga karena ingat sesuatu.

"Ooh, jadi kau ya, _Teme_ , yang membuat Karin jadi patah hati…?"

Sasuke dengan cuek bilang: Apa ' _sih_ , enggaklah yauw. Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan, _Dobe_. Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan sekilas sebelum keduanya menatap Karin untuk meminta penjelasan yang lebih jelas. Gadis berkacamata itu mengangguk, membuat Naruto langsung ribut sendiri misahin Karin dari Sasuke. Jangan dekat-dekat si brengsek itu, Karin- _chan_. Sasuke itu memang _playboy_ cap teri yang suka mangkal di malam hari. Karin menatap bertanya. Baik Naruto dan Sakura menganguk-ngangguk membenarkannya.

Masalah itu berakhir ketika Karin bilang: Ooh, tenang saja. Dia bertemu dengan Sasuke kali ini bukan untuk balikan, _kok._ Karin sudah menerima segalanya. Biarkan saja. Toh, sekarang Karin sadar, kalau lelaki di dunia ini bukanlah Sasuke semata.

"Bagus, bagus."

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Tidak lupa ia merekomendasikan lelaki-lelaki lain kepada sepupunya itu. Ada Kiba, ya meskipun dia orang yang maniak sama anjing, Kiba adalah lelaki yang baik. Kalau sama anjing aja sayangnya minta ampun, apalagi sama istri sendiri, ' _kaaaaan?_ Ada juga Obito, iya, dia memang dari Uchiha, seperti Sasuke, tapi Obito itu baik _lho_ , tidak seperti Sasuke-Teme. Dia adalah senpainya Naruto kalau soal pemasaran barang. Terakhir, Naruto bertaruh kalau Karin akan tertarik sekali. Karin menatap Naruto bertanya. Siapa? Kakashi _-san_. Naruto tersenyum lebar. A-apa! Sasuke sendiri nampak tidak terima. Kalau Kakashi yang direkomendasiin Naruto, Sasuke bisa-bisa kalah jauuuh.

Tapi Karin hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Naruto bertanya-tanya. Karin juga malah membungkuk padanya, lalu pada Sasuke, dan bilang: terima kasih banyak, Naruto, tapi Karin sekarang ini sedang ingin sendiri saja. Karin lalu pamit karena ini adalah hari di mana ia harus pulang ke Amerika. Karin pun pergi.

" _Dobe_ , biarkan aku mengejarnya!" untuk kali itu Naruto baru tahu seperti apa ketika seorang Sasuke Uchiha berteriak. Sasuke mencari jalan. Tapi Naruto lebih duluan, lelaki jabrik itu menahan Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Sasuke berteriak kesal, mengungkit-ungkit masalah Naruto yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya waktu itu.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Soal cinta."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Iya, waktu itu dirinya memang hanya menjawab dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi itu sudah cukup lama, _lho_ , _Teme_. Naruto mengingatkan. Sekarang ia sudah tahu.

"Memang apa artinya?"

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia menjelaskan seterang-terangnya, dengan bilang: cinta itu di dalam sini, di hati. Ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang dicari, ia akan berdebar kencang sekali. Ketika yang dicari itu memberikan segenap yang ia miliki, ia akan berjanji untuk menemani. Tak peduli akan ada pertengkaran. Tak peduli akan ada yang berusaha memisahkan. Cinta selalu baik, ingin berkorban, ingin membuktikan pada waktu, pada jarak.

Sasuke nampak diam. Sepertinya lelaki itu menyerah. Naruto _'sih_ masih tersenyum dengan lebar. Sasuke bangkit, melangkah pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Naruto _'sih_ cuma mengangkat bahu tak peduli terhadap sikapnya. Bukankah sekarang yang lebih penting itu istinya yang cantik, yang ingin nonton bersamanya.

"Sakura- _chan_ …"

Belum sempat Naruto bersenang-senang, ia sudah kelimpungan.

"Lho, Sakura _-chan_ ke mana?"

Istrinya itu tiba-tiba tidak ada. Bukankah tadi wanita tembam cantik itu masih berdiri di dekatnya? Lalu sekarang ke mana? Naruto menoleh kiri-kanan. Belum kelihatan. Naruto berjalan-jalan ke sana ke mari. Belum ketemu juga. Ia mendesah. Bodoh, kenapa juga tadi sampai tidak sadar? Naruto berteriak frustasi. Khawatir. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Bagaimana ini…? Ketika ia akan mulai mencari lagi, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Naruto menoleh dan rasa khawatirnya itu seketika lenyap begitu saja.

"Sakura-chaaan…" Pandangan kawatirnya terlihat jelas. "Dari mana…"

"Tadi aku merasa lapar, Naruto. Maaf."

Naruto mendekat lebih, dan Sakura menunjukinya mangkok isi ramen yang sudah tidak ada isinya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan memegang dadanya dengan perasaan lega.

Hari-hari bersama dengan Sakura yang mengandung buah hati mereka memang sungguh melelahkan. Setiap hari, rasanya selalu saja ada hal-hal aneh, seru, lucu, dan juga menyenangkan. Naruto memang kadang-kadang capek. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa bahagia. Apalagi membayangkan saat nanti, ketika buah hati mereka lahir ke dunia.

"Naru, kok senyum-senyum sendiri _'sih_?"

Naruto tergelak. "A-apa?"

"Iiih…" Naruto bisa melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Mulut wanita itu belepotan kuah ramen. Manis sekali. Tiba-tiba, "Kalau Naru lapar, bilang saja. Aaa…!"

"Aem…" Naruto tersenyum lebar setelahnya. "Enak, Sakura-chan."

"Benar, _'kan_? Ramen di sini memang beda."

"Lagi, dong, _Yank."_

Sakura tersipu. "Aaa…"

"Aem…"

Naruto tidak akan bosan. Ia janji. Ia akan menjaga cinta wanita bersurai merah mudanya ini. Dari panci tak jauh di mana mereka duduk, asap mengepul dengan riang gembira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

AN: :D Thanks.

Chap 1/3 (Arata Aurora), Chap 2/4 (Yuki'NF Miharu). Jangan sampai kelewatan, _Okay._ :D


End file.
